koritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rales
Backstory Ruby Rales was a tinkerer trying to make a teleportation machine, the machine exploded sending her, her robot companion, Io, and her friend, Steven, to another dimension. During the trans-dimensional travel a Cosmic entity, "Anomaly", planted itself inside her laying dormant, fueling her creativity and granting her a meteoric rate of growth in power. In this new world she set out to find a way back to her original dimension. Character: Ruby Rales: Started as: Player Character (Taylor) Class: Artificer Lv. 15 Wizard Lv. 9 Personality: (Start) Drug Addicted, Bubbly / (Middle) Cold, Calculated / (End) Actually Insane Looks: 6'5" / Green Eyes, Orange Hair Age: 19 Race: Prime -> Outsider Lv. 20* Alignment: CN -> LE -> CE Religion/Patron Deity: Ruby Rales* God Level: 10 D&D Edition: 3.5 * = After attaining Godhood Relation: Daughter of: --- & --- Sister of: --- Wife of: ---- Mother of: --- Aunt of: --- Ancestor of: --- Part of The Coast Party, The Unconventionals, with following Member: Karvan Tahi-Smith, Morr, Panzer Hollowvasser (Former), Carver Ardoris (Formed B-Team and became Leader), Bianca Lastrad (Became part of B-Team), Drix the Blurg (Became part of B-Team then Deceased), Brocklebank Lastrad (Former (after becoming a literal Moon)), Kitty (Former), Merci (Former), WizDog (Former), Liquid Ricky (Former), Vezsiq (Former), Verrell (Former), Laav (Former) Special Item(s) & Skill(s): Skill(s): * V Item(s): * V Weapon(s): * Weapon Name: +? weapon type 'Ability: ---' Adventure: The Coast V Adventure: Korits Ruby Rales grew up in the underwater city of Detrolis on the Ark known as Coast. The city was home to a wide variety of people but mostly impoverished people. One day she was walking around town she witnessed someone crafting items in a shop window and saw the money the person made from it so she made the decision to take up Artificery. She set out to learn what she could of Artificery and on her journey she learned she had a natural affinity for it. Ruby excelled greatly at magic and crafting, accomplishing magical crafting feats faster than anyone before her. Magic was thought to be limited and dying, but in her, it seemed to thrive. One day after another mishap in her lab leading to yet another explosion, the city finally had enough, they couldn't keep worrying about her labs explosions breaking the dome keeping the water of the ocean from the city. So the city kicked her out, as she reached the surface she heard of 2 swordsman: Karvan Tahi-Smith & Panzer Hollowvasser, who were traveling the land in search of strong fighters to improve themselves. One was known for his brashness and the other was looking for moral guidance. She headed out towards the City of Bessesuprem, to meet up with them. Upon arriving in the Bone Swamp south of the city, she found the 2 swordsman and a third person, a magic user named Morr, with them. She asked if she could join them in their adventure to gain strength of her own without the worry of others. After a bit of time getting to know each other, they agreed to head out to fulfill Karvan's goal: beating the legendary Black swordsman. Through their journey, the 4 grew close, learning of their similar lives and issues they all had to deal with growing up. The 4 formed a tight nit group and came to call themselves "The Unconventionals"... Continued on - The Unconventionals - Page.